


Living An Eternity

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: PTG Prompts [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Angst, M/M, Nontraditional vampire dynamics, Smut, based on a prompt, soul bonding, vamp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Based on the prompt: Shinwon's lips turn beet red as blood drips from his lips, leaving the members in shock, a wincing Hui nursing his bruised neck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> The tweet
> 
> https://twitter.com/PTGprompts/status/809704262167130112

Blood slides down Hwitaek's tan skin and Shinwon hurriedly laps it up, tracing its path back up to the wound that's oozing the delicious substance. His lips are covered in it and it drips from them as he pulls back, hearing surprised gasps from behind him. Hwitaek winces as Shinwon drags his tongue over the wound one last time before pulling back and licking his lips. 

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Shinwon mumbles, keeping his head down as he flees the dorm, leaving eight of his members in shock and one in worry. The other eight suddenly start talking at once and Hwitaek leaves them, closing and locking the door to his room. 

 

~

 

Shinwon only returns to the dorm when he knows there's no one in the living room, hearing all of their breathing down the hall. He pushes through the door, carefully shutting and locking behind himself. Everyone is asleep - Shinwon can hear their deep breathing - except one person, their breathing heavy like they've been crying. Shinwon knows who it is but he ignores the sound, going into the kitchen. He grabs the frozen steak from the back of the freezer and drains the blood from it, putting the food back in the freezer and heating the blood up in the microwave.

 

“Still hungry?” A voice asks. Shinwon sighs and turns. 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay. It's not like we've never done it before.” Hwitaek sighs, sitting on the counter. Shinwon takes the cup out of the microwave when it beeps and takes a sip, licking his lips. It's sweeter than Hwitaek's, but he’ll deal. 

 

“But in the middle of the kitchen.” He levels. 

 

“It's okay.” Hwitaek sighs. “The others obviously aren't too strung up on it. They're all sleeping fine.”

 

“Not all.” Shinwon hears someone's breathing shift and then the door open a moment later. “It's Changgu.” He says, recognizing the slightly irregular breathing. Hwitaek stares at him in awe as Changgu comes into the kitchen. 

 

“Oh. Hi hyungs.” He smiles sleepily, getting a glass of water. Shinwon sips at his drink, seeing Changgu's eyes follow the red liquid as he licks it from his lips. “Hyung-” He stops and shakes his head. 

 

“You can ask.” Shinwon smiles. 

 

“How long?” 

 

“I was six when I was bitten.”

 

“But-” 

 

“We stop aging at eighteen if we're bitten before. If you're bitten after, you stop where you're bitten.” Shinwon chuckles. 

 

“Oh.” Changgu looks down. “But you always eat with us.” 

 

“Your food doesn't hold any nutrition for me anymore, but I can eat it. I enjoy it. But this will always fill me up more than anything you could procure.”

 

“So, you like our food? Still?” 

 

“Yeah. My parents never believed me as a kid, so I still ate regular food. I started getting sick, so I took to sneaking out and drinking from animals.” Changgu makes a face. “It sounds gross, but it's what I had to do.” Shinwon shrugs. 

 

“And do they know? The managers?” 

 

“Yeah. All of them. That's why they always buy the bloodiest meat.” 

 

“I always thought they were torturing us.” Changgu admits. Shinwon laughs and pats Changgu's shoulder. 

 

“Get some sleep.” 

 

“Do you sleep?”

 

“Every now and then. If I haven't eaten in a while and I know we won't have time.” Shinwon smiles. Changgu nods and walks back to his room with his water, accepting the answers to his questions. 

 

“I never even thought about that.”

 

“What?”

 

“Asking you when you were bitten.” Hwitaek smiles.

 

“Well, we aren't all bitten, you know.” Shinwon downs the rest of his drink, licking his lips and grinning at Hwitaek. “I know a few who were born. Their mothers say it was quite painful.”

 

“Would you have to be fed immediately?” 

 

“I wouldn't know, hyung. I was bitten, remember?” Shinwon raises an eyebrow.

 

“Did _you_ have to be fed immediately?”

 

“I was hungry, but I didn't think about it like that. Only when I felt sick and craved it did I realize.”

 

“How did the realization happen? How did you _know_?” Hwitaek narrows his eyes. 

 

“These.” Shinwon opens his mouth to show off his fangs.  

 

“Simple as that?”

 

“Simple as that.” Shinwon nods.

 

“What about the mirror thing?”

 

“Shouldn't you be in bed, hyung? We have an early day.” Shinwon glances at the clock. Not that time means anything to him. 

 

“Yeah. I guess.” Hwitaek sighs. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, hyung.” Shinwon smiles sweetly as the elder walks back down the hall to his room.

 

\----

 

The other members don't ask questions, but they all shoot Shinwon curious glances every once in awhile. 

 

“I know you all have questions.” He says at dinner, looking around the table. Everyone is watching him eat, heads tilted in confusion. “Ask. I'll tell you if I know.”

 

“What's it like?” Hyojong blurts. 

 

“What? Being a vampire?” 

 

“Yeah.” Hyunggu nods. 

 

“It feels exactly like it did when I was human, I guess.” Shinwon tilts his head back to think about it. “I'm lucky to have memories of my human life. Many people get theirs erased.”

 

“Because you were so young?” Changgu asks. 

 

“Maybe. I don't know. I never met the one who changed me again.” 

 

“Young? How old were you?” Wooseok asks.

 

“Six.” Shinwon chuckles at the surprised gasps. 

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Why do you eat with us?” 

 

“Do different blood types taste different?” 

 

“Are you really twenty one?” The questions come one after the other, making Shinwon laugh and hold his hand up. 

 

“Guys. I can eat normal food, it just doesn't do anything for me. Technically I'm twenty one, but I stopped aging at eighteen. And yes, different blood types taste differently.”

 

“Tell us.” Jinho says, eyes wide in amazement. 

 

“Well, A positive is the most common, and is quite bland. A negative isn't much better. B is sweet - both of them - and makes me gag. O is salty, but that could have been a large salt diet. AB…” Shinwon turns and gives Hwitaek a dopey smile. “AB is the best. It's bitter, sour, and everything I love. It's got a tang that stays for hours, making feeding that much more enjoyable.” He sighs and looks around the table. “Then again, it's different for all of us.” 

 

“Does the company know?” 

 

“Yes.” Shinwon nods. 

 

“Why did Hwitaek-hyung find out before any of us?” Hongseok asks. Shinwon bites his lip and chuckles, glancing at Hwitaek. 

 

“He found a blood pack. In my room.”

 

“That's it?” 

 

“He offered, in times of need.” Shinwon sighs. “I never planned to take him up on his offer, but I did. Then yesterday…” He shakes his head to clear it. He can hear Hwitaek's heartbeat, the way his breath hitches slightly. “We've been so busy, I hadn't fed in almost two weeks. I was desperate, and I got sloppy. I'm sorry you all had to witness it.”

 

“What's it feel like?” Hyojong asks Hwitaek. 

 

“Before, it's kind of terrifying. During, it feels like a constant orgasm, but after, it hurts. Like you just got stabbed and then suffered blood loss.”

 

“Can you bite me, hyung? Hyunggu asks with a grin. “I haven't orgasmed in so long.”

 

“Yah!” Hyojong slaps his arm. “Aish. Ungrateful.” Hyunggu laughs and kisses his cheek, smiling sweetly. 

 

“My saliva is special.” Shinwon laughs. “Arousing. Also healing.” 

 

“I think the word you're looking for is magical.” Jinho chuckles. Shinwon grins and shakes his head. 

 

“Feel free to ask anything, you guys. I'm not going to deny you answers.” 

 

“When we all start getting old, you'll still be eighteen?” Yanan asks quietly, the entire table going silent in anticipation of the answer. 

 

“Yes.” Shinwon sighs. “Many stereotypes are myths, yet many are true. I will not age further, but neither will Hwitaek-hyung.” 

 

“Why not?” Hwitaek blurts, looking around. 

 

“I've fed from you.” Shinwon says like it's the most obvious thing. “It is dangerous to feed on humans, for this reason. The souls create a bond, to be together always. As long as I am alive, you will be with me.” Shinwon smiles. 

 

“So our souls… Bonded?” 

 

“Yes. The third time I fed from you. I felt it.”

 

“Why did you keep going if you knew you could bond?” Jinho asks. 

 

“I'm afraid I've been quite a bit selfish.” Shinwon admits, looking around the table. “Wanting hyung all to myself.” He turns and locks eyes with Hwitaek. “I played a dangerous game, and I apologize. But I'm used to getting what I want, and I wanted hyung.” 

 

“Why me?” 

 

“Okay, I think that's enough questions for Shinwon tonight.” Jinho says. “We have an early day tomorrow, let's get to bed.” He gets up and herds everyone to bed, stopping in the hallway and looking at Shinwon. “I lied. One more.”

 

“I only sleep if I haven't fed in a while and I know I won't get to.” Shinwon chuckles. Jinho nods and goes to bed himself, leaving Shinwon and Hwitaek alone at the table. “I don't know why you.” Shinwon says after a moment. “I've wanted you since we met.” Shinwon gets up and starts clearing the table, setting the dishes in the sink. Hwitaek starts helping, stopping Shinwon before he can start washing the dishes.

 

“Why me?” He asks, shutting the water off. Shinwon sighs and takes his hand, looking down. 

 

“My heart. It's not like yours anymore.” He presses Hwitaek's middle and ring fingers to his radial artery, looking up at him through his lashes. “What do you feel?” 

 

“Nothing.” Hwitaek breathes. Shinwon takes his other hand and makes him feel his own pulse. 

 

“How about now?”

 

“You make my heart race.” Hwitaek sighs, shaking Shinwon’s hands away and letting his own fall to his broad shoulders. Shinwon laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“I can hear it. You know that?”

 

“Then you know.”

 

“I know.” Shinwon smiles sweetly. Hwitaek laughs incredulously, shaking his head. 

 

“I can't believe I got myself into this.”

 

“We can sever the bond. But I will never bond again.” Shinwon says, brushing his fingertips over Hwitaek's cheekbones. The elder leans into the ghostly touch, closing his eyes. 

 

“I'd love to be with you forever.”

 

“For eternity.” Shinwon corrects. “Your forever is much different than mine. Much shorter.”

 

“Still.” Hwitaek grins. 

 

“I chose you because you are nice. Accepting. Loving, caring.” Shinwon says softly. “To be eighteen forever. What a dream.”

 

“I'm twenty four.” 

 

“What's six years?” Shinwon laughs, looking down at Hwitaek. After a moment he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Hwitaek deepens it, pulling him closer and standing on his tip toes. Shinwon laughs and easily lifts him onto the counter, fitting their lips back together once he's comfortable. 

 

“You didn't feed very much yesterday.” Hwitaek points out when he pulls away. 

 

“I’m not hungry.” Shinwon smiles, looking over Hwitaek's features. 

 

“We will be busy these next few weeks. I'd prefer now, rather than you having to attack me in the kitchen again.” He laughs. Shinwon chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

“I'm not hungry, hyung.”

 

“Shinwon, I'm your hyung and your leader. I'm telling you to eat.”

 

“Hmm. I do believe I am the superior species.”

 

“But I'm older.” Hwitaek narrows his eyes. Shinwon sighs and noses against Hwitaek's collarbone. 

 

“Take your shirt off. I don't want it to be noticeable.” Shinwon relents, biting his lip as Hwitaek easily slips his shirt off. 

 

“You know where I'm sensitive.” Hwitaek says, small bruises dotting his ribs and chest. Shinwon nods and runs his nose along the elder's skin, smelling his blood rushing to each point of contact. 

 

“Are you ready?” Shinwon asks, feeling Hwitaek's stomach tremble beneath his fingers, mouth attached to his pec. 

 

“Yeah.” Hwitaek breathes, gasping as Shinwon breaks skin. He moans - fairly loudly - as he feels the blood rushing out, hand tangling in Shinwon's hair. The younger of the two laves his tongue over the wound to slow the bleeding, enjoying the way Hwitaek tenses as he drags a hand over his crotch. “Shinwon, you aren't-ah!” Hwitaek jumps as Shinwon pulls his cock from his pants and wraps his hand around it. 

 

“Mine forever, right hyung?” Shinwon asks, lips dotted with the elder's blood as he carefully works his hand over his cock. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Hwitaek can barely speak, overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his body. “F-fore-ever.” He moans again, grappling at Shinwon for something to hang onto. 

 

“Good.” Shinwon works faster, sucking on his skin and tugging at his cock until he comes with a cry, panting as Shinwon closes the wound on his chest. 

 

“Fuck.” Hwitaek sighs, slumping against Shinwon. The younger laughs and kisses his cheek, licking up the blood he accidentally leaves there. 

 

“You taste so good.” He sighs, nosing along his skin. Hwitaek laughs, nuzzling into Shinwon's neck. 

 

“Come on. I need to go to bed.” He sighs. “Carry me.”

 

“Is this how our eternity is going to be?” Shinwon laughs, picking Hwitaek up and carrying him to his room. 

 

“You're the one who chose it.”

 

“I know.” Shinwon grabs a wet rag and wipes Hwitaek off with it, wiping first at the blood that dotted his chest before the come splattered on his stomach. He takes his pants off for him and by the time he crawls into bed with the elder, he's fast asleep. Shinwon chuckles and kisses his temple, willing himself to sleep with him. 

 

\----

 

“I can't believe they fucked in the kitchen.” Hongseok mutters, scrubbing at the counters. Jinho laughs and shakes his head, pulling Hongseok close. 

 

“Let them be happy.” He smiles, kissing the younger softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my fingers are hard to control right now lol
> 
> The sequel no one asked for

“Have you ever thought about changing me?” Hwitaek asks, gently wiping around the new wound underneath his collar bone. Shinwon starts coughing from the shower, making Hwitaek look in.

 

“What?”

 

“I was just wondering. I mean, I'm already going to be twenty four forever.” Hwitaek goes back to cleaning his skin off, wiping the blood away. “Shit, you got it everywhere.” He mutters.

 

“Do you _want_  me to change you?” Shinwon asks, voice strained.

 

“I mean, if I ever got sick. Like, cancer or something. I'd expect you to change me then.”

 

“Unless that happens, there's no need for me to change you.”

 

“Are you against changing me?” Hwitaek frowns as Shinwon steps out of the shower.

 

“The entire point of the soul bond is to have a human by your side to feed from.” Shinwon says.

 

“That's it?” Hwitaek asks. “That's all I am? A meal?” 

 

“No, hyung-!” Before Shinwon can say anything else, Hwitaek is gone, bathroom door wide open as he left it. 

 

He tries again later. 

 

“Hyung, we need to talk.” He says, grabbing Hwitaek's hand. The elder shakes him off, leaving him to drape himself over Jinho and laugh at a video he's watching. He can hear their conversation but he doesn't want to so he tunes them out, leaning against the kitchen counter. Nothing has ever surprised him, so when he jumps at a touch to his arm he realizes he'd been staring at Hwitaek so hard he tuned everything else out, nothing but white noise for background. 

 

“You okay, hyung?” Hyunggu asks. Shinwon sighs and shakes his head. 

 

“No.” He admits.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“It came out wrong. I was just explaining something and it came out wrong, and he took it the way it came out.” Shinwon shakes his head again. 

 

“You really are a true romantic, eh?” Hyunggu chuckles. Shinwon scoffs and shakes his head. 

 

“The bond is already weakening. It's been two hours and it's weakening. I'll never bond again. I never want to bond again.”

 

“Fix it, then.” Hyunggu shakes his head, walking away from Shinwon. 

 

\----

 

“You are an ass.” Is Jinho's greeting when he enters Shinwon and Hongseok's room. Hongseok frowns at Jinho from the desk chair and tilts his head, probably trying to figure out what he did - everyone knows Jinho would never tell him. 

 

“I know.” Shinwon sighs, hearing Hongseok's soft sigh of relief. 

 

“What are you going to do to fix it?” 

 

“I don't know, hyung! I don't know how to explain it without him taking it the wrong way again.” Shinwon is so close to crying, something he hasn't done since he was six, and he actually doesn't know why it hurts so bad.

 

“Shinwon, your eyes.” Hongseok turns and tugs Jinho back, watching Shinwon's eyes turn colors. 

 

“I know. I know.” Shinwon pulls his knees to his chest and looks up at the elder two. “It's breaking. It's breaking and I can't-!” Shinwon doesn't finish, bending over the edge of the bed and throwing up. Jinho nearly screams, running out of the room. A moment later, there are soft hands on his skin and a gentle voice in his ear that suddenly - immediately - calms his stomach and chest.

 

“Nothing is breaking, baby.” Hwitaek's voice comes through the haze and Shinwon's head jerks toward him, eyes wide. “Oh, baby.” He gently reaches up to touch underneath the younger's eye. “They're blue.”

 

“Yeah.” Shinwon nods, closing his eyes for a moment. Hwitaek gently touches his eyelids, watching them open to reveal golden irises. 

 

“I didn't know it'd hurt you like this.”

 

“Hyung, what I said, I didn't mean it like that.” Shinwon takes Hwitaek's hand, hearing the way his heart speeds up. “That's the textbook reason for a soul bond. I wanted to bond with you because I wanted - want - to be with you forever.” Shinwon squeezes Hwitaek's hand gently. “I love you. You know that?” 

 

“I love you too.” Hwitaek grins, hugging Shinwon close. “I'd kiss you but you just threw up my blood and some black stuff.”

 

“It's jajangmyeon.” Shinwon says, looking at his vomit. Hwitaek gags and Shinwon laughs, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Other than feeding, you didn't tell me why you don't want to change me.” Hwitaek says softly. 

 

“Hyung…” Shinwon sighs. “Being human… Is something I didn't really get to experience. I was bitten before I got to really enjoy all the good things of human life, like sleep and sex.”

 

“Sex?”

 

“Super weird. I have like, platinum stamina. Takes two hours to make me come.” 

 

“Well, we have all of eternity.” Hwitaek laughs. “But I get to enjoy sleep and sex.”

 

“You do now.  But do you want to give those up?”

 

“I'd give them up for you.” 

 

“You're already giving up your life for me. Why sacrifice all of your wonderful human things?” 

 

“Sleep and sex? I don't get nearly enough of either that I'd miss it.” 

 

“Sleep, sex, a heartbeat.” Shinwon sighs. “I love hearing your heartbeat. I love hearing you breathe. I love how warm you are. I love all your human qualities, I don't know how I'd live without them.”

 

“You'd have a sad eternal life.” 

 

“Exactly.” Shinwon kisses Hwitaek's temple. The elder smiles softly and runs his fingers through Shinwon's hair. 

 

“If I ever need you to, you will. Right?” 

 

“Of course.” Shinwon says instantly. “I'm here for you. Now and forever.”

 

“An eternity.” Hwitaek corrects, chuckling softly. 

 

\----

 

Shinwon does everything he can to make sure that nothing like their little scuffle happens again, not wanting to go through that ever again. Except, he seems to misspeak a lot and Hwitaek gets angry a lot, so it doesn't really work out. 

 

“Hyung.” Shinwon sighs. “What does heartburn feel like to you?” 

 

“Like there's a fire in my chest, slowly crawling up my throat. Why?” Hwitaek asks, trailing a finger through the mess of come on his stomach. 

 

“That's how I feel when you get all mad at me.” Shinwon says, taking Hwitaek's hand.

 

“I know, Shinwon. I can't help it. Sometimes you say really stupid stuff.”

 

“I know I do, but I never mean it. You never let me explain. You just get mad and storm off.”

 

“I know.” Hwitaek sighs. “Maybe this eternity thing wasn't meant for us.”

 

“Well, there's no going back now. I refuse to sever the bond.” Shinwon says. “I'd let it kill me before I broke it.” 

 

“I don't want to break it. I want to be with you forever. Eternity. All of your immortal life.” Hwitaek looks up at Shinwon. “Shower with me? I need to get to bed.” 

 

“Okay.” Shinwon sighs, getting up and helping the elder up as well. He helps him into the bathroom and turns on the water, sighing when he changes his mind and wants a bath. Once he slides into the water he sighs, smiling at Shinwon. 

 

“Come on. There's room.” He waves him in. 

 

“I'll shower later, while everyone is asleep.” Shinwon chuckles. 

 

“You aren't going to sleep with me?” 

 

“I'm a bit jittery, I'm not sure I could sleep.” Shinwon sighs. “I'll try, after I shower.” 

 

“Okay.” Hwitaek smiles, lacing his wet fingers through Shinwon's dry ones. The younger helps him clean up and helps him back into bed, laying with him until he falls asleep. Once he's been asleep for a while Shinwon slips out from under him and tucks him in before going to the kitchen. 

 

“Hey, hyung.” Changgu smiles, eating a sandwich. Shinwon laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“Hey. What’re you doing up?”He asks, getting a glass of water. 

 

“Eating.” Changgu laughs. “Man, it's so weird seeing you do human things now.” He says, watching Shinwon drink the water. The elder chuckles and grins. 

 

“I know.” He nods. 

 

“Do you feel better? With us knowing?”

 

“Definitely.” Shinwon nods, downing the water. “It was hell, trying to hide it. Pretending to sleep for Hongseok's sake. When Hwi-hyung found out, I was relieved then too. Just a little bit.”

 

“How did you eat? Before?” 

 

“Mostly raw meat. It wasn't the same, but it fed me. Occasionally one of the managers would bring me a pack or two. If I feed well, I don't have to feed often.” 

 

“Can you feed from anyone still? Or is it just Hwi-hyung?” 

 

“I don't know.” Shinwon shrugs. “I wouldn't want anyone but hyung. For anything.” 

 

“You know, he hates being mad at you.” Changgu takes his last bite and brushes his shirt off. “When he gets mad. He acts out, and then he feels so bad because he knows it hurts you.” He says once he's swallowed. “But he's prideful. Doesn't want to go running back to you until he knows it's been too long.”

 

“I hate it when he gets mad. I get mad at myself. I've hurt him by saying something wrong, and I can't fix it.” 

 

“I know.” Changgu smiles. “I'm going to bed. Unfortunately, some of us have to sleep.” 

 

“Yeah. Get to bed. If I'm not back by the time you wake up, just tell them I went out.” Changgu nods and goes to his room, not bothering to ask. Shinwon carefully sneaks out of the dorm, pulling his hood up and sticking his hands in his pockets. 

 

When he gets back to the dorm, he showers before crawling into bed with Hwitaek and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Where did you go?” Hwitaek asks, not bothering to open his eyes.

 

“I needed some air.”

 

“You never need air.” Hwitaek opens his eyes to look at Shinwon. 

 

“I told you, I've been jittery. I went to talk to one of my friends.” Shinwon relents, lacing his fingers through Hwitaek's. “What are you doing awake?”

 

“I woke up when the door shut.” Hwitaek sighs, nuzzling into Shinwon's neck. 

 

“I'm sorry I woke you. You should get back to sleep.”

 

“Are you going to sleep?”

 

“I don't know yet.” Shinwon shrugs. Hwitaek hums and shifts until he's comfortable, arms tight around the younger as he drifts back to sleep. 

 

\----

 

“It sounds like your body has gone into overdrive.” Gayoon says, patting the top of Shinwon's head. “You really like him, huh?” 

 

“A lot.” Shinwon nods.

 

“And your bond is undergoing a lot of stress right now?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“What you are experiencing is called a  _ summa bond _ .” Gayoon clicks her tongue. “Your bond is going to strengthen to the point where you can't be apart for much longer than an hour, two tops.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“You do not want to lose him. He does not want to lose you. Yet you are arguing often and putting constant strain on your bond. It's self defense, really.”

 

“That's it? That's why I feel all jittery and uneasy?”

 

“Yes. And it will get worse the longer you stay apart.” Gayoon checks her phone as it dings. “I must leave. Please do not injure yourself on the most dangerous level there is.” And with that, she's gone, leaving Shinwon alone in the practice room. The other nine members trickle in, getting ready for practice. 

 

“What did she say?” Hwitaek asks, sitting in Shinwon's lap. The younger shakes his head, pressing his face into his shoulder. 

 

“I'll tell you later. For now, just, stay with me whenever possible, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Hwitaek agrees, turning to kiss his cheek. “Come on. Practice.” Shinwon nods and stands once Hwitaek gets up.

 

“So what did she say?” Hwitaek asks later, arms loose around Shinwon's neck as the elder carries him on his back. 

 

“Our bond is trying to protect itself from us by becoming a  _ summa bond. _ ”

 

“What's that?” 

 

“It's a really extreme level of strength for the bond.” Shinwon adjusts his grip on Hwitaek's thighs, hoisting him up higher. “Noona said it can get so bad that we can't be apart for longer than an hour or two.” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Yeah.” Shinwon sighs, carefully setting Hwitaek on the ground once they get to the dorm. The elder clings to his arm, smiling up at him. 

 

“I think we can handle it.” 

 

“Are you not feeling jittery and uneasy?” 

 

“I've felt like that since debut.” Hwitaek shrugs. “Since when do you feel uneasy?” 

 

“Since a week ago.” Shinwon admits. Hwitaek sighs and laces his fingers through Shinwon's. 

 

“We’ll be okay.” He smiles sweetly. “I know we will.” Shinwon sighs and nods, leaning in for a kiss. 

 

“Okay, hyung.” He smiles.

 

“Carry me to the room and I'll surprise you.” Hwitaek winks. Shinwon laughs and agrees, lifting the elder into his arms and carrying him bridal style. Hwitaek laughs with him, squealing as he's dropped on the bed. 

 

“So what's this surprise you were talking about?” Shinwon asks when they get to Hwitaek's room. The elder pulls him close and kisses him, backing up towards the bed. “Oh, it's  _ that _ kind of surprise.” Shinwon raises his eyebrows and Hwitaek laughs, sitting on the edge.

 

“Can I fuck you?” He asks, taking Shinwon's hand. The younger's eyebrows shoot up and he barks out a laugh. “I'm serious. We have a busy day tomorrow and you heal fast.” Hwitaek pouts. “Plus, I haven't gotten to yet.”

 

“For a reason.” Shinwon sighs, leaning down to kiss Hwitaek. 

 

“We don't have to.” Hwitaek smiles, tugging gently on Shinwon’s hand. “You can fuck me.” 

 

“No, you're right. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Shinwon shakes his head. “I just… haven't in awhile.”

 

“A while?” Hwitaek asks.

 

“I was sixteen.” 

 

“Damn.” Hwitaek sighs, pulling Shinwon into another kiss. 

 

“Well, I nearly killed him, so yeah, damn.” Shinwon sits against the headboard and pulls Hwitaek close. “I suppose you can fuck me. But only if you promise you'll clean up after.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hwitaek asks, straddling Shinwon's thighs.

 

“I'm sure.”

 

“Then deal.” The elder chuckles, leaning in for another kiss. 

 

~

 

“I love you.” Hwitaek whispers as Shinwon drags a warm cloth over himself, curled into the younger's side. Shinwon laughs and shakes his head, tossing the cloth and kissing the top of the elder's head.

 

“I love you too, hyung.” He smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I think I'm done *criesss*

“This is getting out of hand.” One of their new managers looks between them, Hwitaek clinging to Shinwon's arm with tears in his eyes, a wet spot on the shoulder of Shinwon's shirt from him. “You were apart for an hour!”

 

“Three.” Shinwon corrects, kissing the top of Hwitaek's head. “You wouldn't understand.” He hugs the elder close, gently petting his hair. 

 

“Why is everything ‘you wouldn't understand’ with you? I was in my early twenties once. I'll understand if you'll just  _ tell me. _ ” 

 

“It's not about age.” Shinwon shakes his head. “We need to go. We have a routine.” With that, Shinwon walks away and heads into their room. Hwitaek starts crying again, this time into the middle of Shinwon's chest. “Shh, it's okay.” He whispers in the elder's ear, rubbing his back. Hwitaek nods and draws a shaky breath, hugging Shinwon closer. 

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Jinho asks softly, poking his head into their room. Shinwon nods and smiles, laughing when Hwitaek waves him out. He holds his hands up in surrender and shuts the door as he leaves. 

 

“I love you.” Shinwon whispers.

 

“I love you t-too.” Hwitaek hiccups, nuzzling into Shinwon's chest. “Your sh-shirt is all w-wet.” 

 

“I know.” Shinwon chuckles, sitting on the bed and taking Hwitaek with him. 

 

“I'm s-sorry.” 

 

“Don't apologize.” Shinwon smiles. Hwitaek sighs and shakes his head, pulling back to look at Shinwon. He smiles softly and pulls him down for a kiss, still hiccuping softly. 

 

“Did it hur-urt?” He asks, pulling away.

 

“Yeah, but I felt better as soon as I saw you coming.” Shinwon nods, shifting to sit against the headboard. 

 

“It felt like there was something in my ch-chest, trying to claw its way ou-out.” Hwitaek admits, wrapping his arms around Shinwon's broad shoulders and nuzzling against his shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry. This is my fault.” 

 

“Don't blame yourse-self.” Hwitaek looks at him without moving his head from his shoulder. “We both contributed.” 

 

“I bonded us.” 

 

“It's okay.” Hwitaek smiles. “Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out.” He's stopped hiccuping but his breathing is still uneven, small puffs of air hitting Shinwon's neck every now and then.

 

Once he calms down he starts to drift off on top of Shinwon, fingers of one hand tangled loosely in his hair and the other holding one of Shinwon's. The younger of the two smiles, settling a pillow behind his own head and leaning back against it. He relaxes under the elder’s weight, familiar and comforting. A little over an hour later, there's a gentle knock at the door before it's being opened. 

 

“Shinwon-hyung.” Hyunggu's voice whispers from the doorway. Shinwon smiles and looks at him, away from studying Hwitaek. “We have a practice, are you guys going to come?” Hwitaek sighs and shifts against Shinwon.

 

“We're coming, Hyunggu-ah.” He mumbles, making both of the youngers laugh. 

 

“Okay, hyung.” He laughs, ducking out of the room. Hwitaek hums and nuzzles against Shinwon's jaw, humming again. 

 

“Come on, hyung.” He laughs, gently tickling his sides. Hwitaek shoves his hands away and whines softly, making him laugh more. “Come on. We have to go to practice.”

 

“Don't wanna.” Hwitaek pouts. 

 

“I'll carry you.”

 

“You'd carry me anyway.” Hwitaek laughs. “I guess. Let's go.” He sits back on Shinwon's thighs and stretches, Shinwon’s eyes drawn the the small slip of skin that shows when he reaches his arms above his head. “I see that look, Ko Shinwon. Don't even think about it.” Shinwon whimpers like a kicked puppy and pouts at Hwitaek, digging his fingers into his sides in retaliation. The elder squeaks and tries to shove him away, hitting his shoulders and laughing. 

 

“I’m glad you both are feeling better, but we need to get going.” Jinho interrupts, tears falling from Hwitaek's eyes again - this time from laughing. Shinwon grins, turning to Jinho and nodding. 

 

“We're coming.” He laughs as Hwitaek pants against his shoulder, weakly punching his thigh.  

 

“Hurry.” Jinho smiles before leaving. Shinwon kisses Hwitaek's forehead with a smile. 

 

“Let's go, hyung.” He chuckles. Hwitaek nods and gets up, stretching again before looking at Shinwon expectantly. “Yes, I'll carry you.” He laughs, rolling his eyes. 

 

\----

 

“Oh, the things I want to do to you, hyung.” Shinwon sighs, pushing Hwitaek backwards onto the bed. The elder lands with an ‘oof’ and a soft whine, eyes wide as he looks up at Shinwon. The younger shoots him a goofy grin before crawling over him and kissing him, gently stroking his cheek. 

 

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Hwitaek asks, slipping Shinwon's shirt over his broad shoulders. He smirks and lets it fall to the floor, falling to his elbows. 

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes, please.” Hwitaek nods. Shinwon pretends to think about it, tilting his head and humming. “Please, Shinwon-ah.” 

 

“Are you gonna beg for it?” Shinwon asks, tilting his head the opposite way. 

 

“Shinwon-ah!” Hwitaek pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“I could tie you down.” Shinwon suggests. “Tease you until you're crying, begging me to take you.” 

 

“Shinwon-”

 

“ _ Or _ ,” Shinwon interrupts, pinning Hwitaek's wrists to the bed. “I can not let you cum.” His smirk widens at the loud whine Hwitaek lets out. “Oh, I like that idea.” He winks. “How about, I cum first. Yeah?” 

 

“But-”

 

“Nope.” Shinwon shakes his head. “Or, I could make you cum as many times as I want. How do you like the sound of that?”

 

“Please just do  _ something _ , Shinwon!” Hwitaek nearly shouts, hitting Shinwon's shoulder. The younger laughs, kissing him roughly as he unbuttons his pants. He breaks the kiss to wiggle them and his boxers off of his legs, sliding his hands up his shirt next. Hwitaek sits up to let him take it off, groaning as it's wrapped tightly around his wrists, tying them together. 

 

“Sorry hyung. It was too tempting.” Shinwon smirks. Hwitaek sighs and wiggles his hips.

 

“Please just fuck me.” He pouts. 

 

“I will.” Shinwon smiles, grabbing the lube and wetting his fingers. He presses fleeting kisses to his bare cock as he helps him pull his knees up and spread his cheeks. He whistles softly when he looks at it, swiping a wet finger over his entrance before pushing one in. Hwitaek groans in frustration, trying to push his hips down. Shinwon clicks his tongue, adding another finger and taking the head if Hwitaek's cock into his mouth. He makes him cum like that, swallowing it down before retracting his fingers. He kneels between the elder's thighs, leaning back on his heels and grabbing his own cock. Hwitaek whines loudly, watching Shinwon run his hand over his own cock with a smirk on his lips. 

 

“Shinwon,  _ please _ .” Hwitaek pants. Shinwon chuckles, pushing three fingers back into Hwitaek and making him moan louder than before. He pulls his fingers out and coats his own cock in lube, leaning over Hwitaek and untangling his hands for him. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asks. The elder nods furiously, slowly reaching up to grip Shinwon's shoulders. He easily pushes in, rolling his hips gently to let Hwitaek get used to it. 

 

“ _ Don't stop _ .” Hwitaek whines, panting still. Shinwon nods and pulls out as soon as he bottoms out, shoving back in slowly. Once he's able to build up a steady pace, Hwitaek grabs a handful of Shinwon’s hair, pulling him down and shoving his face into his chest. “Bite me.” He explains. Shinwon groans and takes Hwitaek's free hand, squeezing as he sinks his teeth in. Hwitaek whimpers and squeezes his hand back, wrapping his legs around his hips. Shinwon picks up his pace, hips snapping forward as he slowly sucks on Hwitaek's open wound. “Gonna cum.” He gasps. Shinwon smirks and sucks harder, switching angles and thrusting harder. A second later, Hwitaek is shooting cum between them, body shaking almost violently. Shinwon pulls his mouth away from his skin to look at him. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“Keep going.” Hwitaek whines. Shinwon nods and continues thrusting into him, groaning as he clenches. 

 

“Ah,  _ hurts _ .” Hwitaek whines. Shinwon quickly pulls out, looking down at him. He pats his thighs and grabs the lube again. “Oh,  _ yes _ .” Hwitaek sighs, letting Shinwon push his legs up and clenching his thighs. Shinwon groans softly, pushing through the tight confines of his thighs. He fucks his thighs quickly, gripping his knees tightly. He cums between Hwitaek's thighs, nearly collapsing forward, the elder lets his thighs fall apart, catching Shinwon when he falls.

 

“Hyung.” He mumbles. 

 

“You're heavy. I'm covered in cum and bleeding. Clean me up.” Shinwon's head jerks up and he licks over the wound on his chest that he must have forgotten to close. 

 

“Gimme a sec.” He sighs. He slowly gets up, stretching out his sore, weak muscles before pulling boxers on and padding to the bathroom. He comes back with two wet cloths and sets one over the bite on Hwitaek's chest before wiping the cum from his body with the other. He tosses them both to the ground before crawling onto the bed next to Hwitaek and pulling the blanket over them. 

 

~

 

Hwitaek has his shirt around his elbows when he walks into the living room, the other members looking at him when he walks in.

 

“Holy shit.” Jinho says, stopping him from pulling the shirt on and poking the bite mark on his chest. 

 

“Ow! Hyung!” He pouts, shoving Jinho's hand away. 

 

“Is that what it looks like?” Hyunggu asks, pushing between Jinho and Hongseok to see. Hwitaek pouts as he's surrounded, the other members looking at the both the fresh mark and the bruises from the old ones. 

 

“What are we doing?” Shinwon asks, walking into the room and wrapping his arms around Hwitaek's waist from behind. The other members look at the mark and then at him. 

 

“Show us.” Jinho says, eyes wide. 

 

“Yeah! Show us, hyung!” Hyunggu says. Shinwon frowns and looks down at Hwitaek. The elder sighs and points to the bite mark. 

 

“Show them.” 

 

“Oh.” Shinwon frowns. “You want me to bite you?” 

 

“No!” The other eight chorus. 

 

“Just show us.” Jinho sighs. Shinwon opens his mouth, running his tongue along his teeth before feeling his fangs slip out. 

 

“Holy shit.” Yanan whispers. Changgu hits him, making Shinwon laugh. He scrapes his fangs over Hwitaek's bare shoulder,making him shudder. 

 

“No time for that.” Jinho interrupts as Hwitaek relaxes and leans into Shinwon's hold. The younger nods and closes his mouth, willing his fangs away before kissing Hwitaek's jaw. 

 

“Come on, hyung.” He smiles. “Practice.”

 

“Yeah.” Hwitaek clears his throat. “Practice. Right.” 

 

\----

 

“Hyung, we're on stage in ten minutes.” Shinwon says.

 

“I wanna be loose, Shinwon. Just bite me. Please.” 

 

“No. I'm not going to hurt you like that.” 

 

“You aren't going to hurt me.” Hwitaek whines. 

 

“Yes. It'll hurt you to go on stage after losing blood.”

 

“Shinwon.” Hwitaek says firmly.

 

“Come on, hyungs! On stage in five!” Changgu says. Hwitaek sighs, glaring at Shinwon and shoving him away before following Changgu out of the door. Shinwon follows, worry settling in his chest. 

 

Hwitaek avoids him the rest of the night,leaving the venue with Jinho and Hongseok instead of him. He tries not to let it bother him, watching Hwitaek slam the bathroom door behind himself when they get to the dorm. Shinwon sighs and grabs a book off of the dresser before sitting against the headboard of their bed, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them as he reads. He hears the water shut off and looks up when the door opens, Hwitaek freezing at the sight of him before continuing toward the closet. Shinwon moves to the edge of the bed, watching Hwitaek pull on boxers. 

 

“Hyung.” He calls out when the elder is combing his hair. Hwitaek bristles, dropping his head. He gets up and rubs his bare shoulders gently, kissing the back of his neck. 

 

“Shinwon-”

 

“No, hyung.” Shinwon stops him, digging the heels of his hands into the elder's shoulders. “I could have really hurt you if I had bitten you before we went onstage. Do you understand?”

 

“I know.” Hwitaek sighs. “Thank you. I was being irrational. I'm just tired and stressed. I don't wanna feel anything right now.”

 

“I don't think you should use blood loss as as a coping method.” Shinwon says, wrapping his arms around Hwitaek's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

 

“I know.” Hwitaek sighs, turning his head and pressing his face into Shinwon's neck. “I like it, though. It's addicting.”

 

“I know, but that's how consorts end up dead. I love you, I don't want to hurt you.” Shinwon mumbles, closing his eyes. He feels Hwitaek look away and then his fingers lace through his, making him smile against where his head fell against the elder's shoulder. 

 

“I love you too.” Hwitaek says after a moment. “I won't ask you to bite me that close to a show again.”

 

“An hour is as close as I'd take.” 

 

“Only if I  _ really _ feel shitty.”

 

“Okay.” Shinwon smiles. “Why did you want to tonight?” He asks. 

 

“Stressed.” The elder admits. “This stuff is hard. It's like having nine children except one of them is older.” 

 

“Jinho-hyung isn't that unbearable.” Shinwon laughs.

 

“Shut up.” Hwitaek turns around and hits Shinwon's bicep. He leans back against the dresser and smiles up at Shinwon. “Kiss me?” 

 

“Do you even need to ask?” Shinwon chuckles, leaning down and doing as he's asked. Hwitaek cups his face with one hand, the other still tangled with Shinwon's. “I love you, hyung.” He mumbles into the kiss. 

 

“I love you too.” Hwitaek grins, pulling back. 

 

“Bedtime.” Shinwon scoops Hwitaek into his arms bridal style, making him squeal as he's spun. He laughs and squeaks as he's dropped on the bed, bouncing with the mattress. Shinwon laughs loudly, climbing onto the bed and tickling Hwitaek’s bare sides. The elder howls with laughter, kicking and trying to shove Shinwon's hands away. 

 

“You two seem better.” Jinho says from the doorway. Shinwon laughs and rubs Hwitaek's sides instead, turning to look at Jinho. 

 

“We are.” Hwitaek smiles fondly. “Thanks, hyung.” 

 

“No problem. Goodnight.” 

 

“Night hyu-u-ung!” Hwitaek squeals as Shinwon tickles him again. Jinho laughs and shuts the door, leaving the two alone. Shinwon stops the tickle attack to kiss Hwitaek, sliding his hands to cradle his face between them. Hwitaek pushes his face away with one hand, panting. He grins up at him, chest heaving with the lack of oxygen. Shinwon chuckles, brushing his hair away from his face and kissing his forehead. 

 

“Hey.” He whispers. Hwitaek raises his eyebrows, smile still gracing his lips. “Please never ask me to hurt you.” 

 

“I won't.” Hwitaek smiles wider. “I promise.’ 

 

“Good.” Shinwon kisses him again before laying next to him and pulling the blanket over them. Hwitaek’s smile softens, scooting closer and nuzzling into his neck. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, hyung.” Shinwon chuckles, kissing the top of his head. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd PTG fic lol


End file.
